Space trace story
Chapter one "Um.....hello everyone I'm Gary Anderson, and here's my science project" I said "a solar powered music player" . "Please tell us it's story, mr. Anderson" my teacher said. "well...I got the solar powered generator from the mall, in a convention. The music player comes from a toy lyre, piano, drum, trumpet and guitar mixed toghether" I said."good, A minus"my teacher said. I'm Gerald Anderson otherwise known as Gary. Do you believe in aliens, I do. I've been seeing UFOs and strange people and events. *later that night* I'm on a search for the aliens I saw. I saw an alien alright but jazz aliens, come on! That's all! "Hey little boy, wanna c'mon over here and shake that skeleton into a skele-tune? You better cuz you don't know that theres a invasion com'in" one of them said."Um no" I said. Those aliens paraded into my room! Chapter two "Hey guys! it's midnight!"I said."What on earth are you talk'n about?" he said "this is earth right?"."Yes, but get out of here guys, someone might come up here!" I said. "Don't worry lil' doggie, ain't no one even thinks 'bout coming up here" he said. "3 things: one, you're aliens in my room-two, you play jazz music and three, someone is coming up!"I said."Don't worry"he said. With a snap of his fingers time stopped."Great, now GET OUT!!!" I screamed to them."C'mon now lil' doggie just let us stay for a pinch of a minute" he answered."3 more things"I said "one, I screamed get out, two, I don't know what you're saying and three, SOMEONE IS COMING UPSTAIRS!!!!!". Chapter three Finally they left. "Son what is going on up here?" my dad said."Um.... what sound?" I said."You mean you did not hear that?"."Um....nope!"."Then who was making all that noise?"."Must be the neighbors"."Very well.But young man, go to sleep".I finally went to sleep but I kept hearing things.Then I woke up with the aliens back but not playing music."I got some bad news" he said "some other of us are plan'in to make a ya know an attack. So buh-bye!". Chapter four a few hours later a strong wind blew and then I got sucked in. I got carried out by the wind into space, then I saw a couple of space ships. Suddenly, the wind broke and something hit my neck. Then a box appeared in front of me it read 'the object that hit you is a device that allows you to breath where there is no oxygen. you must now travel to the bigger ship because the tractor beam was dissolved.'. Good thing it was in the asteroid belt! I dodged a dozen ones and got hit by a few eventually I reached the ship. Chapter five "Grüße, Erde Kind, das wir sind das, was sie rufen Ausländer" the alien said."I can't understand you" I said. "Sie haben mich nicht verstehen, ich werde, dies zu tun!"he said. He turn green and then back to how he was before."We are Lilicians" he said "we will take over your world. Proffesionals say that you are going to stop me so I will stop you first".At first I was kinda nervous but I saw a really-REALLY pretty girl.Then I was thrown in the jail cell. Chapter six Greatest two hours in my life; being trapped in jail, on an aliens ship, in outerspace. What is that smell?! It smells like burning rubber mixed with expired milk, gross! I saw drops of acid dripping down the ceiling. "OW!" I screamed. Some of the acid dropped on me. I felt a vibration in my body. Then suddenly I began to shrink! Coincidental thing about it, the moment it hit me I shrank. Another drop fell on me, then I grew gigantic! Chapter seven I heard the girl arguing with the aliens: "You must let him free, you already have me!" she said."Jundi! Do not question me!" one of them said. She blasted them with her arm and I saw her coming my way. She blasted the cell's door. "I am here to rescue you" Jundi said "Quickly, we must flee!". " Fine with me! Which way?" I said."Turn right then left then north east-how about just follow me" she said. Chapter eight "C'mon you slimy aliens get a piece of...uh......Giant Jr!" I said. "I am sorry to betray you but I must do what is right" Jundi said.We eventually reached the main hall."Jundi how dare you free the prisoner!" the big one said "You shall pay grievely!".He shot a dozen bolts of electricity at us, luckily, my big size lessened the damage. He called back up." Fools you are surrounded!" the alien said "There is no way to stop me now!". "Oh yeah?!" I said. I grew 3x bigger."Fools this is not the ledear ship" he said. I smacked them all and burst out the ship and on to the other one. Chapter nine "You have traveled here! No matter I will destroy you!" the leader said. He called more back up. Jundi got her arm guns and rocket feet out.I got almost all of them and Jundi did the rest. "It's over!" I said to the leader. He shot out about a hundred bolts and rays of electricity. Jundi escaped on the other side while I charged at him. "NO!!!" the leader screamed. I knocked him right out of sight. What I did apparently set the ship on 1 minute self destruct. Chapter ten I took Jundi and jumped down the floor and out of the ship. Good thing I still had that device on me that allowed me to breathe in space. I flew through the asteroid belt harmlessly and back into earth. I turn back to normal just in time."Is this your planet?"Jundi asked"It is so bright and warm!"."I could invite you in for a while" I said."That would be delightful!" she answered. Then I saw something in the air that looked like it was watching me.